


20 Seconds for You and Me

by Ian_the_Lame



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s), disbanded, if i had spent even a second more on this story it might have been good, now that i think about it, some people died if you squint, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Lame/pseuds/Ian_the_Lame
Summary: Years after their fall, Otoya stands waiting for the women who broke his heart





	20 Seconds for You and Me

Otoya sighed as he shivered against the cold wind. He stood alone by the water's edge, hoping... waiting. The blue scarf she had given him all those years ago for his birthday wrapped tightly around his neck. His hands eagerly tugged at it, the soft material met his callused hands.

It had been five long years since the disbandment of Starish. Five years since Cecil became king, since Ren moved to Italy. Four years since Masato disappeared and Syo was submitted to a hospital. Three years since Natsuki went home, too tired of the failure his life had become without most of his friends. Two years since his father killed himself since SHE got engaged to HIM. One year since Her wedding, which she looked amazing walking down the aisle towards his once best friend. One year since he turned his back and walked away.

It had been a year since he had last spoken to Haruka since he last saw her. Since he last cared for her. Yet... here he was waited by the ocean for her. And for what, her to break his heart again when she went back to Tokiya. His red eyebrows arched as he asked himself why he was even there. looking around only the cold pale moonlight of the waxing moon greeted his eyes.

"Otoya-kun?" Her voice was still as soft and bell-like as ever. He didn't have to turn around to know her golden eyes were on him, worry radiated off of her.

But, much like the idiot people thought him to be, he did turn to look at her. He did see her eyebrows knitted in worry, the small frown on her face forms his lack of response. "Nanami." Perhaps his voice was too cold.

"It's been a long time." She stuttered nervously twirling her finger in her now shoulder-length hair. Her voice drifted off as Otoya stopped listening.

He mused to himself noting that it was only a little longer. He also inwardly smiled that her sense in fashion hadn't changed a bit. Her small knee-length dress was a bit to underdressed for the colder temperatures.

"Why am I here?" He finally said making her flinch.

"I-it's just been s-so long." She didn't meet those red eyes of his that glared daggers into her. "I was worried."

"I don't need your worry." Otoya shoved his hands into his jean pockets. His words only slightly muffed by the scarf. His feet shuffling through the sand on the beach, his eyes moved to the ground until he passed her.

"Wait!" She turned suddenly, her arms thrown around his chest hands grabbing at his coat in the front. Haruka buried her face into the small of his back. "Please don't go."

"Did Tokiya put you up to this?"

"W-what?"

Otoya shrugged her off, pushing her hands away with his. His face, as he glanced back, was unreadable. "I have no reason to stay."

"Just a little time!" She shouted, hands clenched at her sides. "Just a few seconds to explain what happened to us."

_One... Two_

"Do you really want to know?"

_Three.. Four_

"Of course to do. Please make me understand."

_Seven...Eight_

His foot slide in the soft sand, making his face her again. Red eyes sad as he said. "I loved you too, but you chose him."

_Thirteen... Fourteen_

"B-but you never..." Her voice broke off.

_Eighteen... Nineteen_

"He didn't have to. I didn't know that I did." He turned yet again. "There twenty seconds."

"I'm sorry." She whispered while he walked away.

* * *


End file.
